


Compassion

by jylcie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jumin Week, Jumin Week 2019, Prompt: Kindness, single parent, sort of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jylcie/pseuds/jylcie
Summary: Kindness sometimes comes from places you never expected.....This fic is an AU, and may not resonate to some, but I wanted to give this as a shoutout to the most compassionate people...who, you may want to read first hehe~~ but I hope you still like it uwu 💖7th and final day of @juminweek2019Prompt: Kindness





	Compassion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is laaaaaate I know but I really, really want to complete Jumin Week this year since I wasn't able to do it last year. For those who just followed me, or just stumbled upon my stuff... Jumin's birthday this year marks my 1st year of living with extreme pain because of Rheumatoid Arthritis and Lupus. I wanted to finish Jumin Week as part of my constant defiance against the painful fate my genetics had put me in, and writing this last piece means so much to me, and it is not merely participation in the MysMe fandom. For those who had sent their encouragement and kind words to me and my work, THANK YOU. This week has been so much fun; I hope I will still see all you guys next year!

"Are you an idiot?"

Jumin's eyes darted upward when he heard a man's voice through the closed glass door of the conference room. Mr. Chou, Chief Financial Officer of Sunrise Corporation, stood a few meters away from the door while he openly reprimanded a young woman who clearly seemed to be on the verge of tears with her head hung low.

Sunrise Corporation was one of C&R's recent suppliers, and Jumin personally paid the company a visit due to the steady decline of the quality of the supplies for the past three months. C&R had a significant rise on complaint rate, which meant there was something that needed investigation.

The reason of Jumin's visit was already bad enough, but seeing this distasteful behavior made it worse. For him to have heard what the man said from a distance through closed doors, it would mean he was shouting loud enough for everyone in the office to hear.

Annoyed, Jumin stood up and buttoned his suit, then pushed the door slightly ajar. It was as he thought; Mr. Chou's voice boomed throughout the office and Jumin knew he had to step in. With three knocks on the drywall, everyone in the office went silent.

"Would it take some time, Mr. Chou?" Jumin inquired. "I believe we need to make haste."

The CFO gave a strained smile. "Unfortunately Mr. Han...I would have gotten the files ready but my one of my assistants did not do the reports right," he explained, while Jumin didn't miss the daggers his eyes threw at the woman as he looked at her.

Jumin turned to the woman--who he found surprisingly beautiful--and walked towards her. "May I see the report?" He spoke to her in an even, professional tone, but soft enough to try not to aggravate the tears that clung at the bottom of her lashes.

The woman turned to look at her boss in question, as if wanting to get permission. "I-I'm sorry sir," the woman replied, her voice shaky, and--again, surprisingly--pleasant. "I don't have the clearance to share the information with you."

This earned a small smile from Jumin, who turned his gaze back to the company CFO. "It's just an erroneous report, right? I just want to see a ballpark figure...that should be fine, I believe."

The CFO sighed and nodded at the woman to hand the folder to Jumin. She gave the folder to him with both hands and her head down, as if she was giving him an unworthy offering.

"Lift your head, miss," he spoke to her, soft enough for no one else to hear but her. "Have pride in yourself."

She lifted her head in surprise. All this time, she thought of the C&R Director as someone that was harsher and stricter as her boss, but the way he spoke to her was nothing like the people and media made him out to be.

"Your name?" Jumin asked.

"Me?" she blurted out.

"Yes, you."

Silence. Jumin paused from browsing the report to look up at her. The way her eyes were wide and her lips quivered, she seemed so very flustered, troubled, and scared. 

He sighed and closed the folder. "I am not a wizard, miss; I cannot bind you or put a curse on you for merely knowing your name."

The statement took the woman off guard. She let out a chuckle. The C&R Director was full of surprises. She didn't care at this point if her boss was throwing knives at her with his eyes. Jumin Han was slowly growing into her. 

"MC," she replied. 

"Well, MC," Jumin said as he reopened the folder once more to glance at the report. "Now that I know your name, shall I start the binding chant for you to show me where you are having problems with?"

The entire office tried to stifle a laugh, and MC was already biting her lower lip trying not to laugh.

"Since a lot of people like to eavesdrop," Mr. Chou spoke pointedly towards the others in the office. "Why don't we go back to the conference room?"

Jumin sat down on his laptop while comparing the report MC gave him. He urged her to sit in through the discussion as he and the CFO took their time to compute and dissect the raw data. MC watched in awe at how powerful Jumin Han seemed as he stood and mulled over the figures on the white board. Sitting in with him in this session taught her so much more compared to the things she learned in the two years she spent in the company.

Finally, the report was done, and they were able to pinpoint the issue within an hour. The CFO had to step out for another meeting, hence it became MC's job to escort Jumin to the lobby to wait for his driver.

"Do you see where it went wrong now, MC?" Jumin asked, and this gave a smile on MC's face.

"Thank you, Mr. Han," MC replied with a bow. "Yes, that short session taught me a lot."

Jumin nodded and contemplated if he should say what he was thinking. He bit his lower lip slightly, and decided to just blurt it out. "You seemed very distraught earlier. You don't seem like someone who would make mistakes like that."

MC's face reddened in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry to have troubled you today. I have no excuse for it."

"I'm not asking for the excuse, I'm asking for the reason."

She looked up at him in disbelief. How would she tell him? He's not even her boss, and it might make things worse for her company if she said something else. C&R is their biggest client, after all.

But somehow, his grey eyes seemed to have a captivating power of their own. It was...just idle chit-chat, right? 

"Well," MC started with a sigh. "It's my fault, really. I wasn't able to get enough sleep because my little girl was sick the entire night."

Jumin raised his eyebrows in surprise. She looked awfully young to have a daughter. Was she married? He noted the lack of a wedding ring on her left hand. 

That meant one thing: she was possibly a single mother, raising her daughter on her own. And for her to single-handedly do all the work under the CFO and raise another human being, Jumin instantly felt a whole lot of respect towards her.

\----

"M-Mr. Han, this is a tad bit too much, isn't it?"

MC stammered as she held the phone on her ear while boxes upon boxes of deliveries came in through her small apartment door.

"Thank you Mister Haaaaan!" The little girl spoke loud enough for the phone to pick it up and for Jumin to hear it.

"Tell her I said she's most welcome," Jumin replied, amused by the small voice over the phone.

"Mr. Han," MC pleaded once again. "I appreciate the help, but these are way too much for us to accept--"

"MC," Jumin interrupted. "I cast a spell on you to just accept the gifts for your little girl."

MC chuckled at the ongoing joke between her and the corporate heir. They have been in touch for a few months now, and MC finally moved out of Sunrise Corporation to work as assistant to the CFO in the largest bank in Korea. Jumin seemed to have taken a liking towards her daughter, mainly because, surprisingly, the C&R heir loved cats just like her little one.

"All right, all right," MC laughed as she finally closed the door when the last of the deliveries came in. Her daughter was busy happily opening the boxes. "Thank you. But please don't spoil her too much!"

"How do I do that?" Jumin's voice came with a slight chuckle. "Anyone who loves cats must be a good person...and I must encourage the love for cats."

MC smiled. She could not believe she made friends with the kindest, most genuine person she had ever met. Jumin Han used to be an image of sophistication, class, and money; and along with it were horror stories of him being "The Devil" when it came to business dealings. Little did they know, beyond that facade was a kind man who cherished his friends, loved cats, and extended help to people when they need it.

"Is...is it possible that I spoil the mother, too?"

MC stopped in mid stride and felt her heart skip a beat. "I... I'm sorry?"

Jumin's laugh reverberated through the phone's earpiece. "Do I need to cast another spell on you?"

"Mr. Han, I--"

"Saturday. Six-thirty."

Heat rose across MC's cheeks, and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.  _ Did I hear that right? Is he... _

"I... I'm free."

"Great. See you on Saturday, I'll pick you up."

MC stared at the phone as soon as Jumin ended the call. Her mind went blank but her heart felt as if it was going to escape the confines of her body any moment now.

_ Did he just ask me out? Are...are we going on a d...da... _

"Mooooom, the pot is boiling oveeeer!"

MC immediately snapped from her dazed stupor when she heard her daughter's warning. She turned off the stove and placed her face in her hands.

"Oh no," she whimpered to herself.

_ I think I'm starting to like him! _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Shoutout to the mothers out there, single mom or not! You guys are the most awesome, compassionate people on earth 💖


End file.
